<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i cannot think of a title it is soft leave me alone it is only five days in my mental state is deteriorating rapidly by SatanicDoormat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865274">i cannot think of a title it is soft leave me alone it is only five days in my mental state is deteriorating rapidly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/pseuds/SatanicDoormat'>SatanicDoormat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, georgenap - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, FLUFF TAG ON A KINKTOBER FIC IMPOSSIBLE, First Time, Fluff, Georgenap, Help, I am so tired, Kinktober day 5, Light D/s, Love Confessions, M/M, Size Difference, Smut and Fluff, THEY ARE BOYFRIENDS SHUT UP I WISH NOT TO BE KINKY I WISH TO BE HAPPY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sapnap, honestly? more fluff than smut, light size difference, shhhh, shhhhhh, this is so bad I hate it so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/pseuds/SatanicDoormat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 5: Size Difference<br/>(But not really, because-shut up)<br/>Top Sapnap, bottom George. I battled with myself for so long over this (literally wrote out a whole rant then deleted it-anyway) <br/>First Time was a prompt for day 1, but I really wanted to do some fluffy, lovey-dovey confused boyfriends type cute shit ( ◡́.◡̀) so first time too!!<br/>LISTEN MAN JUST-I-CMONNN, DUDE, I DID MASOCHISM. THEN DOUBLE PENETRATION. THEN HATE-FUCKING. <br/>I just... I wanna cancel out the georgenap hate-fucking with a soft fic,,,, wahhh<br/>THIS DOESNT EVEN HAVE HUGE SIZE DIFFERENCE IM CRYING I HATE THIS JUST TAKE IT IM SO TIRED PLEASE DONT HURT ME I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i cannot think of a title it is soft leave me alone it is only five days in my mental state is deteriorating rapidly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sports announcer voice* Author has just completed dreamnotfound punishment fic!! With their brain completely dead from the immeasurable pain of writing Bottom Dream, and the added bonus of a Raging Migraine, will the author complete the strenuous task of writing a...”georgenap fluffy smutfic” without melting into a pile of overworked slush? Find out!<br/>they are not yters, but they play minecraft casually. in this fic George, Sapnap and Dream met the same way, and George lives in the UK, but they are not youtubers. got it? got it. Also, and this goes for all my fics, screen names=real names. Because, man, because.<br/>ok ok I SEE you, you like the masochism, you like the rough stuff, I see and I understand because I am one of you, and that is the PURPOSE of Kinktober. My second-most liked fic by hits/kudos is the dreamnotfound 4.7k impact play. <br/>but like,,,rn im soft *sob* and t-they,,,they’re b-boyfrens ;——; <br/>first time + size difference georgenap. listen with my cheese grater brain I’m probably going to forget the size difference. If I do I will legitimately hurl myself into a ditch.<br/>also don’t ask me what their source of income is I don’t fucking know<br/>still a day behind 😀👍<br/>I HATE THIS FIC IT SUCKS JSUT TAKE IT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George?” Sapnap swallowed nervously, leaning over his mic and biting his lip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” came the voice on the other end of the Discord call, a soft British accent that contrasted sharply with Sapnap’s Texan drawl and sent butterflies whirling through his stomach every time he heard it. “What’s up, Sapnap? Did you...what did you want to tell me? It’s the middle of the night.” An amused undertone accompanied the voice, and Sapnap could just imagine the face George was making, probably a bemused smile and furrowed eyebrow, ready to chastise Sapnap for another stupid joke, or to make one equally dumb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">God, </span>
  <span class="s1">he loved that idiot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap inhaled deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Out with it. Just confess. It’s better than locking up your feelings forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">“George, I-I think...I think I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence, for a long moment. Incredibly loud silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took everything Sapnap had not to leave the call and move to Australia. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George let out a laugh, a stunned, incredulous giggle that somehow carried no malice. It was music to Sapnap’s ears, no matter how much he tried to deny it. “You-are-you’re </span>
  <span class="s2">serious?</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap’s chest swelled, putting tight pressure on his lungs. “Y-yeah, George, I am. I really-I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s cool if you’re uncomfortable with it, we don’t have to be friends, it’s just-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I’m really, really in love with you, and that scares me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, wait, you mean it?” George cut Sapnap off. There was something else in his tone, something timid, something warm, that made Sapnap hesitate and his stomach bubble with butterflies, barely daring to hope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I-yeah, dude, I like you a lot. Way too much.” he confirmed, stuttering out the last sentence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-George? Can you...can you give me something here? I can’t-“ </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Please don’t ignore me, please, please don’t be disgusted, please don’t make me never talk to you again, I don’t think I could handle it if you cut me off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A broken heart would really, really hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Sapnap almost laughed aloud at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You think?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like me. Romantically. Right?” George stated nervously, voice carefully neutral.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, George, yes, can you just-tell me if-are-“ Sapnap didn’t even know what he was asking, what he hoped to accomplish. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, it’s-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you fucking idiot, I love you too.” George responded hastily, interrupting Sapnap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap’s heart stuttered to a halt, blood rushing to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He can’t mean it like I did. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">“You...what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said, I love you too. I-I didn’t know you felt the same way, I didn’t want to say anything because I thought I’d fuck things up-“ George exhaled shakily, letting out a nervous chuckle, words coming out in a rush. “Took me the longest time to get it, too. But-holy </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>shit</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">Sapnap, you like me back?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap sat there, heart going at a thousand times its normal speed. “I-you like </span>
  <span class="s2">me </span>
  <span class="s1">back?” he replied incredulously, still not quite able to believe it. Warmth welled in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, it wasn’t obvious?” George’s tone was still nervous, but now Sapnap could hear excitement as well. “God, Sapnap, I’ve had a crush on you </span>
  <span class="s2">forever, </span>
  <span class="s1">how-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know much about long-distance relationships.” was the first thing that popped out of Sapnap’s mouth, and he immediately wished he could stuff it back in. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Too soon, too soon-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, neither do I.” George laughed nervously. “But I guess we’ll figure it out, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, does this mean-are we dating? Can we-can we be dating?” Sapnap asked tentatively, shyly, although all he wanted to do was squeal like a schoolgirl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>babe</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1">” George teased. Sapnap couldn’t deny the rush of warmth that went through him at the pet name, although he was sure it was a joke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...like, do you wanna? Be boyfriends?“ Sapnap asked, way, way too hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like that a lot.” George added genuinely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess that means we’re boyfriends, huh?” Sapnap asked, trying and failing to act nonchalant, shifting in his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George laughed. “You just said that, dummy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just agreed to </span>
  <span class="s2">date </span>
  <span class="s1">me and now you’re calling me a dummy?! Hypocrite.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can still hate you and date you. Hey, that rhymes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That makes no fucking sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, time passed, and they made the long-distance thing work as well as they could. Chatting every day with facecam, talking and laughing for hours, just to enjoy each other’s company. However, it wasn’t really enough, and after only a month of dating, they moved in together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was also when they told Dream, who fucking flipped his lid. No, he was supportive, but the guy was </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>shocked</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The conversation went a little like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Dream, me and George, we’re not gonna have as much trouble playing together with you anymore.” Sapnap had initiated, in the middle of watching Dream try and speedrun Minecraft for the umpteenth time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Dream had answered, not really paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sapnap and I are moving in together. So no more timezone problems, since we’ll all be in the US.” George chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool.” It took Dream about a second to register the statement. “Wait, you’re </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>what</em>?</span>
  <span class="s1">” he choked. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve been dating. For like, a month. Did we never tell you?” Sapnap asked innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>fuck</em>?</span>
  <span class="s1"> No you didn’t <em>fucking</em> tell me what the </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>hell</em>?!</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spent a long time explaining </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">that</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Sapnap was waiting at the airport a few days later, he suddenly felt a pair of slim arms wrap around him from behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess who.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap felt a rush of warmth envelop his chest, gently prying George off him and turning around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit, you are</span>
  <span class="s2"> short.</span>
  <span class="s1">” he smirked, staring down at George, who stood an entire head shorter than him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George blushed. “Fuck off, Sapnap. Okay? I’m...vertically challenged.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “You’re, like, really, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">really </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">small, dude.” He surveyed George’s slim form, all curves and dips. He itched to wrap his hands around George’s waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” George looked away awkwardly. “So, um-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap pulled him in for a long kiss, cupping his face and almost lifting George off the ground to reach his lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lived in an apartment together, easily falling into a daily routine. Even though they’d been dating for about three months, only two of those living together, it felt like they’d been a couple for years. And in a way, they had, just-never this intimate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George would wake up, Sapnap would be sleeping next to him, and he would smile. About an hour later, Sapnap would wake up, walk sleepily into the kitchen, steal a kiss from George, and they’d talk or play video games or whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was amazing, and they loved each other so much that was enough, for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But George wanted more. So did Sapnap, but he couldn’t figure out how to put it in words, so George spoke up first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sapnap?” George asked nervously, turning over to face his boyfriend-god, it’d been <em>months</em>, but a little happy tingle still went down his spine whenever he called Sapnap </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>his</em>, even in his head. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>His</em> boyfriend. It felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">right</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a Saturday night, they were both lying in bed next to each other, scrolling through their phones or whatever, just generally winding down from the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, George?” Sapnap twisted to face him as well, smiling inquisitively. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I...” George trails off, nervously rubbing the pillow. “You know we’ve been together for a while, and...” he stopped again, biting his lip. “Forget it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap puts his phone down, expression morphing into something more gentle and reaching for George’s hand, cupping it between two of his own.“No, don’t worry about it, Georgie, you can tell me. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George blushed, looking down. “I mean, it’s, you’re my boyfriend, and, we’re a couple, we’re in a relationship, we do couple things, but we haven’t-“ he stumbled over the last few words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t what?” Sapnap asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We haven’t had sex.” George blurted out, cheeks crimson, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap’s eyes widened, turning a bit red himself. “Oh. Yeah. That. Um, do you want to? ‘Cause-I mean- I’d be down.” he answered quickly, heart speeding up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh. Yeah. Yes. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>God</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">Sapnap, I-I want you inside me.” George opened his eyes, staring at Sapnap with a sudden burst of confidence that made the younger’s head spin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now?” Sapnap asked incredulously, not really believing the turn the night had taken, but definitely not complaining. “As in-<em>right</em> now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George nodded with only a hint of hesitation, flushing redder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-do you have lube?” Sapnap asked awkwardly, throwing the sheets off him and George.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George nodded again, embarrassed. “Yeah, beside table, bottom drawer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap cocked an eyebrow in amusement, unable to resist the opportunity to tease George. “Really? What, are you fingering yourself?” he rummaged in the drawer, finding a small bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap almost missed George’s muttered “Maybe.” But he almost wished he had, because then he had to take a full thirty seconds to recompose himself, because </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">god </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">did the idea of George clutching a pillow, slowly thrusting into himself with two fingers on the bed and moaning wantonly turn him on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure about this, George?” he asked, concerned, sitting back down next to him. “I-this is our first time together, I want you to be comfortable.” Sapnap wouldn’t deny it, he had fantasized about this many times, even before they had started dating. But he wanted to make sure his boyfriend was completely okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Yes, Sapnap, please fuck me.” George answered firmly, sitting up as well and pulling Sapnap in for a long kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap started at his boyfriend adoringly when he pulled away, cheeks flushed, hair a little messy, eyes wide with firm, unapologetic </span>
  <span class="s2">want.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are </span>
  <span class="s2">so cute.</span>
  <span class="s1">” Sapnap muttered. “Take your-take your clothes off, Georgie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George complied slowly, just a tad embarrassed, but reminding himself that this was </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Sapnap</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">his boyfriend, his best friend in the whole world.“You too, idiot. That’s not fair.” he teased playfully, slipping his shirt and pants off so he was left in his boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap rolled his eyes and undressed as well, until he was also only in his underwear. He looked George up and down, smirking. “You are really, </span>
  <span class="s2">really </span>
  <span class="s1">tiny.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut </span>
  <span class="s2">up. </span>
  <span class="s1">I swear to god, it’s like you mention that every thirty seconds. Literally-just fuck me.” George complained, slipping off his boxers impatiently and getting on his knees, turning around so his ass was up in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap couldn’t help but stare. Who could blame him? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus fucking </span>
  <span class="s2">Christ.</span>
  <span class="s1">” he muttered, ogling his boyfriend’s plush, rounded ass that exposed his hole slightly. He felt himself hardening though his boxers, hastily pulling them off. “You’re so fucking perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m flattered.” George deadpanned, pushing his face into the mattress to hide his embarrassment. “Get on with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, fine.” Sapnap popped open the lube bottle, pouring generous amounts onto three of his fingers. He didn’t want to hurt George by not putting enough, so he decided, better be safe then sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently worked a finger inside of George’s hole, eliciting a cute little surprised squeak from the smaller boy. “Good?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm, yeah. Keep going.” George bit his lip, grabbing hold of a pillow. He still couldn’t quite believe what was happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Sapnap </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">was going to fuck him, <em>Sapnap</em> was going to be inside him, <em>Sapnap</em> was going to tear noises from his throat and make him come around his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, he was so <em>lucky</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap added another finger, slowly worming it in next to the first one, stretching George open as gently as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm-Sapnap-“George whimpered in surprise, clutching his pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked so cute like that, cheeks red, lips slightly parted as Sapnap fingered him open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, you’re adorable.” Sapnap chuckled, itching to kiss him but opting to wait for now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, Sapnap slid his third finger in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George let out a full-on moan, clutching the pillow to his chest, tongue lolling out of his mouth just the tiniest bit. “<em>Mmf</em>, f-fuck, Sapnap...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap inhaled sharply. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>God, that is so hot</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">“You’re so hot, Georgie. You’re so <em>good</em>, so wonderful, so </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>cute</em>-</span>
  <span class="s1">“ He moved his fingers a bit, trying to angle them for the first time, searching for a good spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George keened when he dug his fingers into the left side of George’s walls, eyes rolling back, shouting his name desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap couldn’t hold back a teasing grin. He noticed how hard he was, but knowing he could wait just a little longer. “You like that, George?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George nodded, panting, taking a moment to form actual words. “Please fuck me, Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know...” Sapnap pretended to deliberate, tapping a finger of his free hand to his chin. “Should I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a fucking asshole-“ George whimpered suddenly, feeling Sapnap hit that spot again with his fingers. “<em>Mmm</em>! Oh, </span>
  <span class="s2">please, </span>
  <span class="s1">come on.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap gave in, removing his fingers. “You want me to fuck you on the bed like this, or do you want me to hold you?” he asked, suddenly struck with an idea and crossing over to the side of the bed, reaching over to George.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George bit his lip, looking up quizzically at Sapnap. “Huh? What do you me-eep!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap picked up George with ease, hefting the smaller boy in his arms, chest to chest. “Hook your legs around my waist.” he instructed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George complied, blushing as he realized what Sapnap intended to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap grinned. “You want me to push you up on the wall, George? You want me to slam you down on my cock?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George gasped, eyes rolling back a little bit. He’d never heard Sapnap talk like this, and god </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">did it rile him up. He nodded frantically, clutching at Sapnap with his hands weakly and hooking his arms around Sapnap’s neck. “Please. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap carried them over to the wall, positioning George carefully, eyes softening for a moment. “Can I come in you?” he asked, pecking George on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yeah. Please, yeah, that’d be amazing.” George gave permission immediately. “Don’t go easy on me, either. I can take it.” he added, biting his lip stubbornly in that way Sapnap had come to love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap smirked, lining up his cock to George’s hole with one hand, supporting George against the wall with the other. “You sure? You’re so small, I wouldn’t want to damage you by accident.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Sapnap, I’m fine, just </span>
  <span class="s2">fuck </span>
  <span class="s1">me. Stop stalling, I swear to <em>go-oh“</em> George ranted, choking on the rest of his words as Sapnap, deciding to shut him up, shoved inside with one long stroke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>fuck</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">you’re so </span>
  <span class="s2">big-</span>
  <span class="s1">“ George whimpered, cock leaking against both their stomachs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? Want me to move?” Sapnap grunted out, adjusting to the tightness around his length. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George nodded, drooling out of the corner of his mouth, but still issuing a challenge with a woozy smirk. “Give me all you got.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap’s eyes darkened. “Challenge accepted.” He grabbed George’s waist roughly, lifted him up and </span>
  <span class="s2">slammed </span>
  <span class="s1">him down, repeating the motion every few seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Ah</em>, ah, </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>Sapnap</em>!” George screamed out, cock bouncing up against his stomach, unable to do anything but hang on as best he could. “</span>
  <span class="s2">Ah, fuck, there</span>
  <span class="s1">-Fuck, <em>fuck</em>-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel so good, George, fuck-“ Sapnap groaned, thrusting back in again. “God, I feel like I could break you, you’re like a china doll, you’re so fucking </span>
  <span class="s2">tiny, </span>
  <span class="s1">so </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>tight</em>-</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went even faster, fucking up into George as hard as he could. George keened, manhandled and helpless, shoved up against the wall and unable to move or struggle even if he wanted to.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap chased his orgasm, slamming into George with more and more force.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George sobbed, clinging to Sapnap’s chest, feeling the coil of pleasure tighten in his stomach, his release coming so quickly he barely knew he was close until he was there. “Sapnap-</span>
  <span class="s2">I’m gonna come, <em>gonna come, </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">god I love you so much, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>fuck!</em>” </span>
  <span class="s1">he came all over Sapnap’s stomach, crying out and going limp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap finished a second later, coming inside George, barely managing to keep them upright for long enough to pull out and set George down on the bed gently before collapsing on the sheets next to him, both panting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, when George had recovered enough, he rolled over and kissed Sapnap on the cheek soundly, smiling stupidly. “That was lovely, Sapnap. Thank you.” he whispered, cuddling in closer to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap blushed. “Yeah, it was. I...I love you, George, I didn’t go too rough on you, did I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, I was fine. Love you too.” George answered. “I said I could take it, anyway.” he added, a teasing tone creeping into his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap rolled his eyes, sitting up. “C’mon, we gotta get you cleaned up and in the shower, dumbass. Hey, your legs are shaking.” he noted with amusement. “I really did a number on you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, they’re not, I hate you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well that was a train wreck :D I’m crying please send help I can’t even write fluff anymore I just want to be happy<br/>please comment anyway even though I hate this give me human interaction please<br/>THIS IS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY  IM JUST RUSHING TO FINISH AT THIS POINY I OROMISE I’LL START LONGER FICS AGAIN SOON <br/>THIS IS TERRIBLE JUST LOOK AWAY LOOK AWAY LOOK AWAY I GENUINELY HATE THIS IT IS SO B A D BYE IM GOING BACK TO WRITING KINKY SHIT<br/>THIS IS A DISGRACE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>